Chain of Memory
by lieutenant-taijiya
Summary: Shunsui has tried everything to express his feelings for his Nanao-chan, but after she is injured he faces a new obsticle. AU Nanao/Shunsui Please Read and review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Fear

Author's Note: I have had the idea for this fic for quite some time, but every time I sat down to start it what came out just didn't seem right. This time I actually liked the beginning. I haven't forgotten about flowers, and it will be updated as soon as I can catch a new fluff bunny. Any suggestions for flowers are appreciated. Please enjoy.

* * *

CHAIN OF MEMORIES

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter One: Fear

* * *

Shunsui watched as the gate, that would take him back to his Nanao-chan, opened. Thanks to the fact that Urahara had reopened the gate to Hueco Mundo the other captain's and Vice-Captains had made it back in time for the end of the final battle. Along with the Vizard which appeared to be a complete surprise to most of the people there. Himself included, but he was happy that he could finally apologize to Lisa-chan. Of course she had smacked him, and he couldn't help but be reminded of his Nanao-chan.

Walking through the gate with Ukitake at his side. They were both moving slow due to Ukitake being injured. Even though Unohana had healed him it had aggravated his illness. They weren't even halfway back to Soul Society when the snowy-haired captain looked at him and said, "Shunsui, you're practically vibrating with excitement. You should go on ahead so you can see Ise-san."

As if he could just leave his long time best friend. "Now Juu, I'm sure that Nanao-chan will be waiting," Shunsui replied. Then turning serious, he continued, "She is no doubt furious, but I'm

glad she wasn't there for that."

Ukitake just nodded and concentrated on making his way back to Soul Society under his own power.

It took a while, but once they made it to the other side of the gate they both sighed. It had been a long day. He was just about to tell his friend that he would escort him to Squad Four when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. A lower seated member of Squad Four had just flash-stepped up to Captain Unohana and her Vice-Captain. They appeared to be in a deep discussion about something. Kyouraku couldn't help but get a bad feeling when he saw the look on Isane-san's face.

"I wonder what's going on over there?" Shunsui inquired of his friend.

Ukitake, having seen the same thing, replied, "I have no idea, but it doesn't look good. Maybe we should go ask Retsu-san."

Agreeing wholeheartedly, Shunsui nodded, but still couldn't rid himself of that bad feeling. Together they made their way to the small group of healers. Once there Ukitake asked, "Retsu-san, is everything alright?"

Kyouraku wasn't the least bit surprised when she replied, "No, Ukitake-san, everything is not alright. It appears that while the battles were raging in Hueco Mundo and the living world, there was also a battle here. Luckily it was only lead by one Arrancar and the others were regular hollows. Aizen was apparently trying to win this war on every front."

At this point Shunsui's blood ran cold. He knew who had been left behind to maintain the safety of Soul Society, and he wasn't liking the picture that was forming in his mind. He also noticed that Captain Unohana was giving her full attention to his friend and hadn't so much as glanced in his direction. He knew there was something going on, other that the fact that there was a battle here, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. "Unohana-san. Was Nanao-chan injured?" he asked as a knot formed in his chest.

It was as if all the air had left his lungs and his body was too afraid to refill them, not wanting to miss her answer. He hoped beyond hope that she wouldn't give him the answer that he so greatly feared. She looked him straight in the eyes, but was silent still. At that point, he knew he wouldn't like her answer, but stood there motionless and did the only thing he could. He waited.

It was probably just seconds before she spoke, but, to him, it felt like an eternity. He could have lived a hundred of his lifetimes in that span of a few seconds of silence. However, he couldn't bring himself to be relieved when she finally spoke, "Ise-san was injured when she engaged the Arrancar…."

A part of his mind knew that she was still speaking, but he couldn't seem to hear her as a roaring began in his ears. He couldn't seem to catch his breath either. He felt like all the air had been sucked out of the world and the only thing left, was for him to drown while standing on dry land. The fact that she had stayed behind, because he had asked it of her, and gotten hurt because of it was staggering.

He was broken out of his inner turmoil when Ukitake grabbed his shoulder and jerked hard, while yelling his name. He looked down at his friends hand, still placed on his shoulder, and was shocked to see it shaking. At that point, he realized he was trembling.

Realizing that Ukitake was now trying to speak to him he did his best to lessen the roaring in his ears and managed to take a deep breath. This seemed to help a little so he closed his eyes and just continued to breath for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes the roaring in his ears had diminished to a slight buzzing, and he could finally hear what his friend had been trying to tell him.

"She is alive, Shunsui."

Ukitake could visibly see his friends relief at this news. Even though his eyes were, once again, closed his trembling eased and some color returned to his face. However, he was still breathing hard.

Drawing on his vast experience, Shunsui did his best to gain a hold on his emotions and his worry. He could not help his Nanao-chan if he didn't get a grip. She was alive and he had once again found hope.

The first thing Kyouraku noticed when he opened his eyes was that Captain Unohana was no longer standing there. Ukitake was still grasping his shoulder, but the only other person standing with them was Vice-Captain Kotetsu.

Looking at the purple haired girl, Shunsui asked, "How bad is it?"

He was not encouraged by her response, "Sir, I don't know the extent of her injuries. Captain Unohana has returned to Squad Four to assist in her treatment."

With a nod to the Vice-Captain, Captain Kyouraku looked to his best friend and said, "I have to go see her Juu."

He could see a look of understanding in his friend's eyes as he replied, "Go on ahead. I will be there as soon as I can."

Stuck between wanting to make sure his best friend was okay and wanting to see his Nanao-chan Shunsui hesitated.

Isane apparently understood his dilemma, and stated, "Captain I will make sure that Captain Ukitake makes it to Squad Four."

With one last reassurance from Juushirou, the pink clad captain made his way toward the woman he loved.

* * *

Author's Note: Well there it was. I'm sorry. It appears to be a cliffhanger, but I couldn't find a better place to stop that wasn't just as bad. This is my first chapter fic that isn't a collection of one-shots, so please tell me what you think. Please read and review. Constructive Criticism is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: Blame

Author's Note: I have a plot and ending in mind for this story, but to be honest with you all I'm not sure how I'm going to get there. Oh well, I'm sure I'll have fun finding the right path. I hope you all enjoy.

Special thanks to the following people for all their wonderful reviews and concrit: Kazes, Sam, archiemouse, WinterVines, and JenovaJuice97. You guys are great.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but oh how I wish I did.

* * *

Chain of Memory

Chapter 2: Blame

* * *

Even though Shunsui was focused on getting to Nanao-chan as soon as possible he could see evidence of hard battles having been fought. The closer he came to Squad Four the more people he saw. This was an unwanted but familiar reminder to the battle weary captain that no one really wins this kind of war. All he could do was be thankful that all the worlds were still relatively intact and hope and pray that Nanao-chan would be okay. With that thought the pink clad captain sent out a prayer to every deity listening.

When Captain Kyouraku arrived at Squad Four he made his way inside. Unsure of where his wounded Vice-Captain would be he made his way toward one of the healers supervising a triage area. Once the healer spotted the worried Captain of Squad Eight he gave him his full attention. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Vice-Captain Ise. Could you tell me what treatment area she's in?" Shunsui asked with unusual seriousness.

"Sir, I believe that she is in room Eight in the south wing," the weary healer answered.

At this news Shunsui visibly paled. He new that the south wing was for severely injured patients. This was horrible news. How bad was his Nanao-chan hurt for her to be placed in that wing. He had never dreamed that by trying to keep her out of the final battle that he would be placing her in danger.

With a nod to the young man Captain Kyouraku made his way to the south wing. The walk down those long hallways took a much longer time that his earlier journey to Squad Four even though the distance was considerably shorter. Shunsui wanted to see his Nanao-chan more than anything, but he was afraid of what was waiting for him behind that door.

When the uncommonly somber captain reached the door he found that he had begun to tremble again and his breaths were very labored. There was no way he could enter the room until he had gotten himself under control. So he sat with his back to the wall in front of that detested door. Pulling on his vast experience he closed his eyes and took deep breaths doing his best to blank his mind.

By the time he opened his eyes his breathing was once again under control and he was content to see that his hands were no longer trembling. Standing he moved to the door and knocked quietly. As he stood there waiting he couldn't help but imagine the worst. When the door opened a fraction he saw Captain Unohana looking out. Realizing who the visitor was she opened the door completely and stood aside allowing him entrance. Kyouraku walked in and the first thing he saw was his wonderful Nanao-chan.

She was as pale as the bleached sheets she rested on. Her ebony hair splayed on the snowy pillow. With her eyes closed he expected her to look peaceful in sleep, but her brow was furrowed in pain even in unconsciousness. As he took a step closer he could also see that she was shivering even though the room was quite comfortable. Lying there she looked fragile and delicate, nothing like her usual self.

Forcing himself to look away he glanced at Unohana and asked, "How bad is it?"

"She had several broken bones, some slash wounds, and was stabbed twice. However I am worried about the blow to her head the most," the gentle healer answered calmly.

Upon hearing that long list of injuries Shunsui became light headed. He shuffled his way to the lone chair beside the bed and sat down heavily. "Will she be okay?"

Unohana could see that the unusually stoic captain was worried so she gave him all the reassurance she was able to at this point, "I believe that she will make a full recovery, but it will probably take some time. I have given her all the reiatsu her body can hold at the moment. It will take some time for her to absorb it, but when she does it will speed up the healing process. I have also reset all her broken bones and healed the gashes. I wasn't able to heal the stab wounds due to an anticoagulant that I believe was intended to poison her, but I have already sent a sample to Captain Kurotsuchi's lab. The only thing I can do for her head wound is give her more reiatsu. She will have to do the rest on her own."

Captain Kyouraku could do nothing but nod after hearing the chances that she would be okay. He knew that his Nanao-chan was a fighter and that she would do everything that she could to win. He just didn't know how much strength she had after the battle she had just fought. After hearing her list of injuries he knew that that battle had been a hard one. He could do nothing but hope that she was stubborn enough to win this new battle and come back to him.

"Captain Kyouraku, I am going to check on Ukitake-san. I will be back in a few hours to check on Ise-san. If anything changes please tell Hanaro-san. He will be in the hall if you need him," Unohana informed him quietly.

The plaited captain stopped before walking out the door and said, "Kyouraku-san, Sometimes when people are unconscious they can still hear you so if you wanted to talk to her it may help," and with that said she continued out the door.

Shunsui wasn't sure what to do next so he just sat there for a few minutes and wondered how wanting to keep his Nanao-chan safe could have ever landed her in this position. With a deep sigh he stood and moved the chair closer to the bed and sat down once again. With his thoughts filled with worry for the woman he loved she stared down at her. Seeing the furrow of pain on her brow Shunsui gently ran his fingers across her forehead trying to smooth away her pain no matter how futile an attempt.

Wanting to do everything he could to help her get better he began talking to her while he continued to run his across her face and through her hair.

"I'm sorry Nanao-chan. I didn't think this would happen. I only wanted to keep you safe, and in doing so I only managed to hurt you more. I know you don't believe I'm serious when I tell you how wonderful you are or how beautiful your are. Not even when I tell you that I can't live without you, but all those things are true. I'm not always serious when I say them, but I always mean every one of them. I don't know if you will ever be able to forgive me for this, and that's okay. I don't deserve it anyway, but if you would just come back to me I'll do most of my paperwork and you can yell at me all you want about trying to keep you safe. I love you Nanao Ise. Be strong. Fight. I know you can."

The following days continued in much the same fashion. Every six hours Captain Unohana would come in and check on Nanao and continue to give her reiatsu. With the help of Captain Kurotsuchi Unohana had been able to heal both stab wounds. Captain Kyouraku had only left her side for an hour two separate times and only when either Captain Ukitake or Vice-Captain Matsumoto was there to speak to the fallen Vice-Captain. There was never a time when someone wasn't talking to her, and even though her brow was no longer furrowed in pain and she appeared to just be sleeping peacefully she hadn't yet woken.

On the fifth day the pink clad captain could be found in his usual spot beside Nanao. A second chair had been brought in for his best friend Captain Ukitake. Ukitake had been spending most of his days in her room doing his best to support his friend. When the door opened Shunsui looked up to find the snowy haired captain entering the room.

"Shunsui-kun, has there been any change?" asked Ukitake.

"Not really, but she has been restless today. Unohana-san thinks that is a good sign," the unusually somber captain replied.

"I see that your voice is starting to return," Ukitake noticed.

"It is. I think Unohana's tea is helping," Shunsui answered.

Ukitake noticed that his friend's gaze rarely left the restless woman. Knowing that his friend would talk when he was ready he lapsed into silence.

After what felt like hours his friend began to speak, "What if she never wakes up Juu?"

With absolute certainty Juushirou replied, " She will wake. You just have to give her time."

"But what if she doesn't," Shunsui persisted.

"She will. She would miss you to much if she didn't." Ukitake stated confidently.

Shunsui couldn't stop a quiet snort at his friend's statement. "How could she possibly miss me. I put her in this situation to begin with."

Ukitake began to reply, but was cut off sharply as the rustling from the bed grew louder. Both men looked to the young ebony haired woman just in time to see her eyelids begin to flutter. It was another few seconds before her eyes slid open and they could see the violet orbs beneath her lashes. With a groan she closed them again and raised her hand to her head. Ukitake moved to dim the lights so she could open her eyes once again without being blinded.

Shunsui leaned down to be eye level with her and asked, "How are you feeling, Nanao-chan."

Nanao's eyes flew open with surprise as she noticed them for the first time. As they stood there starring at one another she replied, "Okay, I guess, but I have a horrible headache."

"We'll get Unohana to make your head stop hurting," Shunsui assured her.

The still serious captain nodded to his friend who was still standing at the door, and at that signal Ukitake left to get Captain Unohana.

"Are you hurting anywhere else, Nanao-chan?" Shunsui inquired.

"I don't think so." Nanao replied after only a slight hesitation.

Then she completely surprised her captain by asking a question of her own, "Why do you keep calling me Nanao? Is that my name?"

Shunsui was so completely blindsided by her question he had no response. He just stood there starring at her.

Then she asked a question that shattered his heart utterly.

With wide frightened eyes she asked, "I'm sorry, Who are you?"

* * *

Author's note: I'm really sorry that was a nasty cliff hanger. I didn't realize that it was going to be so bad. This chapter was already longer than I anticipated and it wouldn't have fit right if I made it much longer. I will do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please let me know what you think and even if it's worth continuing. Please Read and Review. Concrit is always welcome. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Unknown Part 1

Author's Note: I know I left you guys at a very bad spot, but there shouldn't be a cliff hanger at the end of this one. I hope that helps. I hope you enjoy. This chapter will be posted in two sections. This is part 1. I am sorry for taking so long for this chapter to be posted. In my defense I have spent the last four months being sick in the bathroom because I'm pregnant.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's wonderful characters.

Chain of Memory

Chapter 3: Unknown (part 1)

* * *

Nanao wasn't sure what was going on. At this point she wasn't sure of anything. She just realized with a start that she was in a room with a man she didn't know and she wasn't even sure of her own name. He had called her Nanao as he looked directly at her so she had answered his questions, but she was totally confused. She didn't know the man, but she felt like she recognized his voice. Nanao wasn't sure what to make of that either.

She starred up at him waiting for an answer to her question. He looked as confused as she felt. Nanao did the only thing she could and tried to make since of her current situation. Realizing that she didn't know where she was or how she had come to be there was a shock, but it paled in comparison to not even knowing her own name.

At this point there was a quiet knock on the door and both Nanao and the man looked toward the door to see a woman wearing a white hoari and a long braid beneath her chin walk in followed by a tall white haired man wearing the same white hoari.

"Ise-san, How are you feeling?" the woman asked in a quiet voice.

Nanao was confused more than ever and starting to get frustrated. Ignoring the woman's question Nanao inquired, "Is my name Ise. I thought it was Nanao?"

This surprised both captains and caused them both to look inquiringly at Captain Kyouraku. He shook his head and informed them, "We seem to have a problem. Nanao doesn't know her name or who I am."

Ukitake's eyes widened, but Unohana calmly walked up to the bed and addressed the distressed Vice-Captain, "Your name is Ise Nanao."

Happy that one of her question had finally been answered Nanao nodded.

The woman continued, "Do you know who I am?"

Nanao just shook her head as she began to realize that her memory was seriously lacking.

"My name is Unohana Retsu and I am a healer. You were injured and it seems that you have lost your memory, but I will do every thing I can to help you."

Nanao just nodded once again not sure what response was required.

The man next to her introduced himself as Ukitake Juushirou, but the first man she had already spoken with remained oddly silent. While she couldn't remember who he was she couldn't help but feel that she knew him. However, the healer drew her attention by continuing, " You were in a battle and you were injured. This has caused you to have a memory loss. How are you feeling right now?"

Nanao took in the woman's words and paused to take stock of her injuries, "Well, physically I feel fine except for a nasty head ache. However to be honest, I'm a little freaked out."

With a kind smile the Fourth Squad Captain replied, "That's completely understandable." Unohana continued to make her way to the confused Vice-Captain's side. "I can heal your head ache, but you should take this medicine. It will help your head and your energy will increase more quickly," Unohana stated as she pulled a small sealed capsule out of her pocket and handed it to Nanao while Ukitake poured a glass of water.

Nanao looked from the small pill in her hand to the people surrounding her bed. Realizing that she couldn't remember any of these people, and given her current situation, she wasn't sure who she could trust. Taking a drink of the water to moisten her throat she replied, "That's alright, I'm sure my head ache will go away on it's own. I don't really need to take any medicine for it."

The room was silent while she placed the pill on the side table, but continued to drink the water. "That's fine Nanao-chan you don't have to take it if you don't want to, but Unohana-san just wanted to make you feel better sooner, "Kyouraku was the first to speak.

The still unusually somber Captain had realized that his Vice-Captain was frightened and unsure. He couldn't help thinking that it was unusual to see her this way. Apparently they would all have to regain her trust. Looking up at his friends he asked, "Could you both give us a few moments?"

The two captains paused before nodding. Nanao just watched them leave as she sat there waiting for what would come. She just wished she had some idea of what was to come. Once the door had shut the man in pink turned back to her and she looked away once again not wanting to make eye contact.

Shunsui wasn't sure what was going through his Vice-Captain's head at that moment. It seemed no matter how he tried to gain her attention she wouldn't look at him. Finally he just sat back in his chair and waited. It was something he had become used to doing with the woman. She wouldn't talk unless she was ready. It made him happy to see that part of his Nanao-Chan was still there.

His waiting, however, was rewarded when he heard her sigh softly and look over to him. It appeared that she was ready. "Why do you seem so familiar to me?" she asked him.

Surprised he just sat there for a second before answering, "Do you remember me?"

"Not really, no. However I feel like I should remember you. You feel familiar. Like any minute now I should know what you are going to say or do, but I can't remember," Nanao replied.

This information made Shunsui smile. He had made a habit of keeping her on her toes. He couldn't remember the last time she had known what he was going to say of do, but he liked the fact that she thought that she should be able to.

"Actually, you and I are friends. We have been for a while," replied Shunsui, wanting to keep it simple for now.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank You so much to everyone who has reviewed Chain of Memory. It means a lot to me. Unknown Part 2 will be up by Thursday. See you then.


End file.
